reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Allied Nations (Cold War)
Not to be confused with the 'Modern Day Allies'' Established after the '''League of Nations was disbanded, the worldwide operated Allied Nations is a military alliance that was involved in the First Cold War that had an uneasy partnership with the Soviet Union after Cuba, Germany and a Soviet member state was attacked by a terrorist organisation that also overthrown an important figure in Cuba. Currently the Allied Nations has various nations in Europe and across the world working inside the organisation including Germany, America, the United Kingdom along with Japan as key members. Currently operated by former US President Franklin Ackerman and is also operating in various states with its members, the Allied Nations has several embassies inside Europe along with in Asia & the Middle East, also despite having an uneasy partnership with the Soviet Union the organisation does allow high ranking figures from various Soviet states to take part in talks. Currently both sides have been talking about the large Cuban based terrorist organisation, the Bureau of Global Liberation. During the first days of the First Cold War 'terrorists 'killed former German President Adolf Himmler who saved his country from a hostile terrorist based takeover during World War II, despite stepping down from power after 14 years. Formation To be added... The First Cold War See 'First Cold War'' To be added... Korean War See 'Korean War'' To be added... First Vietnam War See 'First Vietnam War'' To be added... Primary Member Nations Currently, as of the Cold War is going on with various battles going on across the world including Europe and in Asian regions four primary members were enlisted into the organisation with the '''United States being the primary member with Germany & the UK being the Allied Nations' primary European organisations with offices in the capital cities, Japan still ruled by Emperor Misora was enlisted as the organisation's primary Asian base of operation since it has been known for working with Germany, the UK & America during harsh times of World War II. 25px United States 25px Being a powerhouse of the Allied Nations, the United States has a primary headquarters in New York City where ambassadors & VIPs of all member nations can meet up in person & discuss the situations at hand, in the United States they provided such valuable units including the M1 Abrams tank, the Apache & even Blackhawk helicopters to the nations' main military inventory. 25px United Kingdom 25px A secondary powerhouse training specialist snipers & providing the Allied Nations with the world's first combat VTOL, the United Kingdom is equipped with more advanced units than what they used during the harsh times of World War II, the UK can specialise the AN's lineup with the finest built FV4030 Challenger I, FV101 Scorpion and FV 214 Conqueror tanks. They also provided Hawker Siddley Harriers for use in combat when it comes to multi-role combat with interceptor & fighter roles. 25px Germany 25px First known for their success of the Panzer VIII Maus from World War II still in active service, the people of Germany has been working on their own mix of vehicles, infantry regiments & also their own aircraft for use in combat if war does break out. Their lineups include elite commando infantry forces, Leopard I battle tanks for heavy combat, the Flakpanzer Gepard variant of the Leopard, the Marder I IFV along with the Dornier Alpha Jet fighter along with many other types used during the entire war. 25px Japan 25px Surviving the times of World War II, Japan has been developing their own types of tanks to use in combat if battles or anything of the similar breaks out inside the country or inside Asia, their lineups of infantry, vehicles & aircraft ranging from combat to support. Their infantry consists of units such as Imperial Warriors for the defense of Japan's territories, vehicles include the Type 61 MBT along with tye Type 74 Nana-yon heavier battle tank for dealing with enemy forces, aircraft include the Kawasaki C-1 cargo plane along with a licensed built F-15J Eagle. Other Member Nations To be added... 25px Canada 25px To be added... 25px France 25px To be added... 25px Italy 25px To be added... 25px Spain 25px To be added... Buildings Primary Structures Base Defenses Superweapons Upgrades To be added... Battlefield Protocols To be added... Offensive Protocols To be added... Defensive Protocols To be added... Support Protocols To be added... Category:Factions Category:Cold War Factions Category:Mod Lore